From strangers to friends to lovers
by RockMari
Summary: What happens when Envy finds Edward lying on the sidewalk unconscious? Will spark a relationship or trouble? (This is in a modern high school setting.) (A/N:I'm sorry I am horrible at summaries!))
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well this idea came up when I was at my moms work. I had a pen and a napkin so I started to write down random stuff and I came up this! Hope you guys enjoy. By the way this is probably going to be a love triangle type thing. I don't know review and tell me what you think.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own FMA, even if I wanted to I don't

Ed's P.O.V.

"Stop it! Stop it! Just go away!" I ran down the sidewalk, not even watching where he was going. He ran and ran, tears streaming my flushed cheeks.

"Just go away please!"

"I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He whispered into nothing.

'_**You caused it. Now your mom is dead.'**_

"No, it was an accident! I didn't mean to…" I stopped running. It was useless. I couldn't runaway from my problems, my guilt, or even myself. I sat down on the sidewalk and just cried. Then it all went black.

Envy's P.O.V.

So I started driving, normal rainy day here in the city of Central. I say normal because, well we are in fall and it rains the most at this time of year, unfortunately. I swear one more thunder storm and we are going to have to spend some of our summer time in school "making up" all those missing days. Anyways, I'm driving minding my own business and out of the damn blue some kid, or whatever, runs INFRONT of my car crying. I mean, I could have killed him! Wait, wasn't that that smart kid from my chemistry class? Ed something… Meh I don't know. What is wrong with him anyways? Does he have a death wish or some shit?

I watched him as he stopped running and sat down on the sidewalk. His red puffy eyes and pink tinted cheeks said that he had been for quite sometime, and apparently still was. Then he fell. What the-!

As the good person that I am, of course I got out of my car to help the guy. I walked fast towards him, kneeled down and shook him to see if there was a reaction. Nothing. Damn it kid! I picked him up and layed him down in the back seat of my car. I ran back to the drivers seat and well drove. Duh. I sighed heavily.

"This is going to be a long ride." I mumbled. Hope the asshole we call "dad" isn't home yet. He's supposed to arrive tomorrow, but you never know, he might come early this time. Even though he's almost never home, and I haven't interacted with him, I still hate him. When he is here he goes to visit his other sons. Poor kids. They don't deserve being left alone by that asshole who just left them. I didn't blame them when we found out they didn't want to move in with us. To be truthful, I wouldn't either. It's better this way.

-10 minutes later-

((a/n: sorry I don't want to spend the last ten minutes to describing Envy's thoughts.))

Finally we are almost here! I need to get **him** dry and I showered. I smelled like fish.

I looked from my review mirror to check on Ed? He opened his eyes. Seconds later he started panicking, well I could see it in his face that he was panicking. Oh great. This is fantastic. Now he's going to think I'm a rapist. Oh well I guess I'll just have to explain to him. I kept driving acting like I didn't notice he was even there.

Ed's P.O.V

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Where the hell am I? Why am I moving? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I looked out the window- wait. Window? I looked at the drivers seat. Oh shit no.

"Don't worry I'm not a rapist." He (?) Said.

"Who are you?" It might have sounded rude, but how would you feel if suddenly you woke in a stranger's car?

"Envy. The name is Envy. My guess is that you're Ed?" He kept driving looking at me from the review mirror every few seconds or so. How did he/she know my name? Hmmm Envy? Envy where have I heard that name… No. Wait. As in Mr. Popular Envy? Well wooptie freakin doo…

"Yeah that's my name." I replied.

"Hmm I thought so." He smirked triumphantly.

"Not to be rude but… What the fuck am I doing here?"

Envy's POV

That was blunt…

"Well you looked adorable so I knocked you out and kidnapped you." I said trying to sound serious. I saw panic run across his eyes. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He glared.

"I was just messing with you chibs. You actually fainted in the middle of the sidewalk and since it was pouring outside I took you in."

"Oh…" Hi eyes were soon clouded with sadness. I pulled up to the driveway and stopped the car.

"Ok we are here."

"Here? Where's here?"

"My house of course." I got out of the car and opened the door of the backset. "After you." I smirked at him.

"I'm not a fucking princess" He glared. I shrugged.

"That's a house?" He was surprised one might say?

"Yep, now come on." I grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to my porch away from the rain. Oh how I hated the rain. After I opened the door I let him and myself inside. "Welcome to casa de el Envy." He stepped in further analyzing his surroundings carefully. What was he a dog?

"No…" He said softly. "I just like to look around before I step in any further into a house." He smiles softly towards me. What the fuck he answered as if he was reading my mind.

Ed's P.O.V.

I know what he was thinking. Why? Well people used to ask me that all the time. I have always been like that. Well at least since mom died. I looked further into the house. It was HUGE. It was at least three stories high, but it looked warm and inviting even though no one was home, I assume.

"Come on. Let's get you some dry clothes." I nodded in agreement. I usually don't trust, but there is something about him. He was different. I like it. It's nice for a change.

A/N: Soooooo? Did you like it? I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible the next chapter. Well that is if my teachers don't throw anymore homework at me -_-"""

Anyway, constructive criticsm is accepted. Don't flame me it's my first fanfic. Please review... I have cookies o3o.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you guys for putting my story into your "story alerts" and into you "favorites" and/or reviewing! *^.^* It made me so happy! Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Envy's P.O.V

This. Is. Weird. Mostly awkward though. After 30 minutes of getting into something dry, me and the shorty came here to the living room and sat in front of the fire place. I was surprised when Wrath's clothes fit him too small. Meh. He'll live through it. I hope Wrath doesn't notice. The brat has been bothering me about "supposedly" taking his stuff. Stupid Greed always getting me in trouble. There was awkward silence. Maybe I should say something.

"Do you have a ride home?" I muttered. Well no shit. Of course he didn't. I practically dragged the kid here.

"No, but I'll just call someone to come and pick me up." He took out a small phone from his almost dry coat. I figured it would dry faster if we put it in front of the fire.

"Yeah, Yes I'm ok. No." He took the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes. "Dude I'm fine. No I wasn't kidnapped." He took the receiver away from his ear but this time wincing. "Well you don't have to scream!" He sighed. "Ok thanks. Bye." The blonde pressed the "end call" button and putted the phone back into the coat's pocket.

"So?"

"Oh, ummm I'll be out of here in about ten minutes." He looked away from me and payed his attention to the fire.

"I thought you lived far away from here…" Seriously I found shorty thirty minutes away from here. How could he live so close?

"Why would you think that?" He asked standing up and wiping off the invisible dust off of his shirt.

"Well chib's …" I stood up as well. "I found you thirty minutes away from here."

"Ah well I do walk home from school."

"I the opposite direction?" I raised my eyebrow amused.

"Oh shut up palm tree! It's none of your damn business anyway." He crossed his arms around his chest.

"I'm not a palmtree!"

"And I'm not short!" He waved his hands angry.

Before I could say anything back I heard a loud knock on the front door followed by a series of short knocks. I walked towards the front door, chibi following me. I opened the door to find one of my best friends standing right in front of me.

"Roy?"

"Sup Envy"

"What in the name of sins are you doing in my house?" (A/N: Hahaha get it because Envy and… I'll shut up now -_-""))

"Well I was- Oh there you are Ed." Roy smirked. "Didn't see you behind the knob."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS ANTS TO HELP HIM REACH A DOOR KNOB!" Ed waved his hands around angry. –Again-

"Now Ed I never said such thing." Roy's smirk widened.

"Bastard." Ed mumbled.

"You guys know each other?" I said pointing at them back and forth.

"Well taking that the bastard practically lives with me…" Ed muttered.

"Hey! Now, I asked permission to stay."

"Yeah, but not forever!" Ed said back.

I just stayed in the background amused at all that was happening. It was funny. All of this was.

"What are you laughing at?" frowned Ed.

"Oh just- nothing." I cleared my throat.

"We should probably get going." Roy suggested.

"Oh, uh yeah. Thanks palm tree." He ran before I had the chance to scream at him.

Ed's P.O.V

The ride was ok. Well ok is too small of a word. I was lectured by Mustang all the way home. Which was ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity! I hated being told what to do. Nobody could tell me what to do anyways. Except for Al. My little brother is too kind for me not to listen to him.

"Why were you at Envy's house anyway?" Roy asked as both of us walked up the stairs of the front porch.

"I… I uh fainted so he took me in."

He stopped mid way when he was opening the door. "Again? It happened again? Ed…" He sighed "Ed you can't keep beating yourself up for this."

"I know but… I just can't ok?" There was a moment of silence. "So we going to stand here like idiots or are we going in? I'm starving!"

"Pfft you're always starving. You're a bottomless pit!" He chuckled.

"Be glad I eat. Not you food though…"

"Oh like your cooking is any better." Roy mocked. I just stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms.

"Are you guys going to stand there and fight all night?" We both looked up towards the door. Yep it was Al.

"Is that a kitty apron?" I asked. I don't mean to judge my little brother, but his love for cats is gotten to far.

"Well… Hush! Just get inside!" Al stepped aside, and pointed towards the inside of the house.

We stopped inside and sat clumsily on the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" Al walked back to the kitchen almost tripping on his own feet.

Since our mom died Al practically became the one to clean and make most of our meals. Of course I had my fair share of chores, and so did Mustang because the bastard practically lives with us since his parents are out of town most of the time, and also because his parents don't trust him. Last time he stayed alone, he threw a party bigger than East City. (A/N: Project X anyone? XD))

My dad is almost never home because of his business trips, and also because he got re-married to some bitch. Dante think was her name? Anyway we didn't want to move in with his other family, or move like I didn't. It just hurt too much.

I mean as soon as my mom died the bastard disappeared and then came back saying he eloped. If it weren't for Al he would have already been died. Not by a gun. No. Beaten to a fucking bloody pulp was what he deserved and more. After all if it weren't for him… mom wouldn't have died.

'_**You know it's not true.'**_

'_Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood for this!_'

"Ed? Ed!"

"Hu-what?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Dinner is ready… Are you ok?" Roy looked at me concerned.

"Yeah. Come on bastard! I'm starving!" I walked happily to the kitchen.

"Just don't get lost in the salad!" Roy smirked.

Latter that night Roy slept on the tub.

(A/N: So did you guys like it? I hope so! Thank you again for reading and don't forget to review! This didn't take me a lot time to write. Hopefully I can write the next chapter as fast. Well see you next chapter! ^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not being able to update as soon as possible T.T I've been busy with school and I've been suffering of writers block.

Thank you to:

BrokenVamp666, Izzywing, Envious-beast, Edward0Elric, and Had Hatter3. For reviewing!

Also for those of you who favorite and followed the story ^^.))

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own FMA in any shape or form.

Ed's P.O.V.

There was a knock on the door. "Wake up sunshine!" I opened one eye then closed it again.

"No it's Saturday…" I hugged my pillow and hid my face in it so the light wouldn't be able to reach my eyes.

"Don't make me come in there Ed." Roy warned.

"You come in here and I'll kill you!"

"Come on ni~san! We are supposed to go out today remember?" Al said excited.

"Five more hours and I'll get up…" I covered my head with the covers not letting any light come in. A few seconds later I got attacked. The first thing I know I'm trying to sleep then something, or more like someone, heavy jumps on me and sits on my back.

"I warned you." Roy said. I took the covers off my head and glared at him.

"Get off of me you bastard! You're going to break me!" I struggled to get up. Then he pined me down.

"Not until you promise to get up." He mocked me. I could see Al stand in the doorway from the corner of my eye.

"Al come and help me! The bastard is trying to kill me with all his fat!" I squirmed again.

"I'm not fat you shrimp!" Roy said.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"I will only get off of you if you say please~"

"Please Mustang get the fuck off."

"Nope try harder." He sat on my back crossing his arms.

"Mustang please get your fat ass off my back…" I said to him sweetly.

"As cute as that sounded… No, try again." He smirked. Damn him!

"Please get off of me Roy." I said

'Good enough." He hoped off my back. I sat up rubbing my back.

"God dammit you pompous ass. You almost broke me."

"I warned you." He shrugged.

"Now can you get out so I can get dressed." I rubbed my eyes yawning.

"Little Ed too shy to get dressed in front of others." Roy said as if he was talking to a puppy.

"No, I just don't like getting dressed in front of perverts." I pushed him out of my room and locked the door.

Envy's P.O.V.

"Envy! Envy! Envy!" Wrath jumped on me while I was still in bed.

"What?" I said sleepy.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Wraths jumped on me again. Who gave this kid sugar? I swear when I find out-

"Don't you remember we were supposed to go to the amusement park?" Shit. The last thing I wanted to do was go somewhere full of people. I didn't want to see anyone today.

"Go away!" I tried to push him off my bed. Unfortunately he started crying. Moment later Lust and Sloth slammed the door open.

"What's going on?" Lust asked. Wrath ran up to hug Sloth. (A/N: Remember it's not the brotherhood sloth but the original.)

"He-he-he pushed me…" Wrath hiccupped in between words. Lust rolled her eyes and Sloth shot me a dirty look. I always had a feeling she hated me.

"The little brat jumped on my back." I scowled.

"Well you promised we would all go to the amusement park!" Wrath whined.

"Envy take him to the amusement park." Lust said with a sigh.

"The brat is your responsibility not mine!" I said.

"I don't care. You did promise him, so now you take him." I can tell Lust was getting frustrated.

"Fine, but we are all going. And we are taking separate cars." I stood up from my bed. "Now if all you would do me a favor of getting out of my room." Wrath stopped crying and was the first one to run out of the room exited. Lust and Sloth followed seconds after.

Ed's P.O.V.

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yes!"

"Your coat?"

"Yes"

"Do you have the umbrella?"

"Yes, now stop acting like a mother Al!" I chuckled.

"Well you are always so forgetful brother." Al said.

"Tell me about it…" Roy rolled his eyes.

"I heard that you bastard!" I ran down the stairs.

"Don't hurt yourself." Roy said. I glared at him.

"I'm not a kid." I scowled.

"Ok, since we are ready, let's go!" Al clapped. Al grabbed the house keys and locked the door of the house after we got out. He was about to get in the drivers seat until Roy took the keys away from him.

"But it's my turn to drive…" Al said.

"Ummm I think Mustang should drive this time." I said.

"Alight…" Al slumped his shoulders. I hate to see my brother sad, but he's a terrible driver! I mean he almost killed us last time. How he got his drivers license? That's what I would like to know as well.

I got in the car and sat on the front seat. Al had the whole backseat to himself and Mustang got to drive. Duh. I sighed as I looked out the window. Moments later I drifted off to sleep.

"Ed…Ed…Ed" Someone shook my shoulder. "Shorty!"

"WHO'S THE SIZE OF A 5 YEAR OLD SO MUCH THAT PEOPLE THINK THAT MY AGE IS GOING DOWN INSTEAD OF UP YOU BASTARD!?"

"Now, Ed I never said such a thing." Roy failed to sound offended.

"What do you want?" I rubbed my eyes lazily.

"We are here. Come on get out of the car, Alphonse is waiting at the entrance." I got out of the car and stretched as Roy locked the doors.

"We should go out more often…" Roy said glancing at me by the corner of his eye.

"As long as it's not raining." I said.

"Aww but isn't the rain…romantic?" Roy said trying hard to not to laugh, in which by that case he failed.

"Romantic my ass… What is so 'romantic' about rain? I swear Mustang you hang out with your whores just a bit too much." I said annoyed as we walked toward the entrance of the amusement park. Al waved signaling us to walk over to him.

"How did you wake him up?" Al asked while looking at Roy hoping for some kind of secret.

"Mmmmmm with one of my special tactics." Roy smirked. Al raised an eyebrow mouthing an ok.

"Uhu 'tactic'…" I muttered. We walked toward the ticket booth.

"I adult and a couple." Roy said.

"A couple?" Al asked. Roy whispered something into Al's ear.

"What are you guys so secretive about?" I crossed my arms frowning.

"Nothing." Al smiled.

"1 adult and a couple… where's the couple?" the employee asked.

"Right here!" Al shoved Mustang and me closer to the booth.

"What the- I'm not this bastards-!" Roy covered my mouth with his hand.

"He's just a little shy… So ummm the tickets?" Roy asked. The girl looked an us back and forth suspiciously.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms waiting.

"Hu?" both Mustang and Al said confused.

"Do you know how many people come here saying that they are a couple when really they are not?"

"No?" Al said. Roy sighed, took me by the waist and kissed me.

'_Oh not shit.'_ I couldn't do anything; I was in too much shock. _'Crap!'_ Roy pulled away.

"Now about those tickets..." Roy said..

"Here they are, have a great day." The girl said wide-eyed as she blushed. ((A/N: I'm sorry guys for this…I just couldn't help it . ))

I just stood there until Al dragged me by the sleeve into the amusement park. After I got over my shock, I stomped up to Roy and hit him in the head with my automail hand.

"Ow! Shit! Ow ow ow ow!..." Roy winced and rubbed his head with one hand.

"Brother…" Al sighed.

"Why did you do that for!?" Roy glared at me still rubbing his head hoping for the pain to go away.

"Because you fucking kissed me without permission you bastard!" I stomped ahead of them and walked toward a random direction.

"Jeez…" Roy muttered following me as well as Al.

Envy's P.O.V

I kept my eyes on the road trying not to distract myself too much that I lost control of the car, but enough to get through this boredom. It was a long way to the amusement park. Luckily I got to drive the car alone, with no brat following along. I finally saw the non-familiar sign that had the name of the amusement park in big bold letters. I followed the small road that lead me to my destination. I was also relieved to find the parking lot, but my mood soon drooped even more after I realized that I had to find a parking space.

Thirty minutes later after finally finding that stupid parking space, I got out of the car and stretched a little. Thankfully I was able to find my siblings right away, but as soon as Wrath saw me he ran towards me and almost strangled me with a hug. Even though it may not seem like it but the brat was really attached to me since he never really liked Greed and Gluttony always ended up eating his candy. He begged for a piggy back ride , I refused, but soon reconsidered the request after Lust threaten me to tell our bitch mom Dante.

I could already tell that this was going to be the worst day ever. Shit. Hopefully I'll survive.

((A/N: Again kind of sorry for the out of character thing ^^"""" Hopefully you enjoyed it! I certainly did enjoy writing it even though I had writers block. Hopefully I don't have as much as homework as I did these past weeks. We had so many snow days and so much to catch up too *****sigh * it was a pain in the ass. Anyway, see you next chapter!))


End file.
